prabowomuhammadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis
The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis (or spelled as TCC) is an ongoing series on the Prabowo Muhammad channel celebrating Thanksgiving 2018 with many rips and a storyline that grouped as movie. The plot of this event is a following to the storyline of the Reboot. The event started on November 12, 2018. The videos related to the plot are titled "Name of The Chapter Number - The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis". They are presented as a visual novel and the plot is a reference to Kirby: Planet Robobot ''(also ''LEGO Dimensions ''probably), featuring even some of the characters of the game. Patched Plains is also used extensively during this event. Like in the Reboot, the main villain is Pink Sheep, and he wants to get rid of Berry Bitty Adventures, personified by the character Strawberry Shortcake. Since April 2019, the main series has not seen another installment and the story is currently unresolved. However, a number of side stories have been released even as recent as to be in March 2020. Plot Characters Main * '''Strawberry Shortcake': The protagonist of the series representing "Berry Bitty Adventures". She plays a similar role to Kirby from Kirby Planet Robobot ''or Wyldstyle from ''The LEGO Movie, one where she must rescue her friends from the clutches of Pink Sheep. Like Kirby, Unikitty or Wyldstyle, she also has the ability to acrobatic, eating sweets, ballet spin attack, headbutt and pilot a mech. Her status as a sweetest character (and the reason for his previous downfall) makes her the Pink Sheep's prime target. * Meta Knight: A serious, stout knight from the Kirby series. He meets Strawberry in "Escape from Simpiose". * Reggie '''and Jake': The legendary turkeys of Thanksgiving legend happens to be the producer of Thanksgiving Spirit, one of the most powerful substances on Earth. He becomes a target of the Pink Sheep after the Berry Bitty-purger seeks to increase his world-conquering strength. * '''Pinkie Pie': The cutest pony, curly hair, same as Strawberry Shortcake that it is the Strawberry's best allies for defeating Pink Sheep, she seeing Strawberry at "Middle Zealand" with Fluttershy and Derpy Hooves. Supporting * Rapper's Union: Only two rappers exists that wanting to take back their city: Snoop Dogg and Soulja Boy. They later coordinate a revolt against the Pink Sheep. Villains * Pink Sheep: The pink sheep species from Minecraft YouTuber ExplodingTNT, Berry Bitty-hating figure from Prabowo Muhammad: Rebooted makes a reappearance in the Comeback Crisis as its antagonist. Using his unearthly abilities as a "hybrid" of Figment and Sheep, Pink Sheep was able to recover his corporeal form after being defeated by Snow Pea and his love of "Berry Bitty Adventures". The Voice returns to Simpiose City to purge Berry Best Friends from it and the world... forever. * Lord Business and Dr. Zomboss: The main antagonist from The LEGO Movie ''and ''Plants vs. Zombies ''becomes Pink Sheep's lackey in the ''Comeback Crisis. As an inventor and businessman, President Business and Dr. Zomboss becomes the Pink Sheep's secretary and mechanist to help him in his quest for world domination. The Octan Energy. Co CEO hopes that assisting the Pink Sheep will convince him to bring back Vitruvius or Glitter Zombie. * Angry Joe: Pink Sheep's commander and lackey. Angry Joe later faces off against our heroes in a mech fight. * JonTron: Pink Sheep's co-commander and lackey. JonTron piloting the evil Garlic Drone. * Mr. Crocker, Wood Man and Lotso: The number one and nicest villains team up to defeat the heroes, though with limited success. * JustinRPG: A scientist working under Pink Sheep. * Zombies: The enemies from PvZ series, the zombies are the monsters from it's clone from Dr. Zomboss. Video Sequences Main Story * Prologue * Pursuers in the Sewers [Chapter 1] * Breaking Rules [Chapter 2] * Escape from Simpiose [Chapter 3] * Flatbush Gulch [Chapter 4] * Flatbush Rooftops [Chapter 5] * Middle Zealand [Chapter 6] * Space Suit You, Lads! [Chapter 7] * Volcanic Crag Maze [Chapter 8] * Pink Sheep's Fortress 9 * Alien Ruins 10 * Europe Against It 11 * Big Trouble in Little Gotham 12 * Above Flynn-Fletcher 13 * Infiltrate the Office 14 Bonus Episodes * Episode VIII-2: The Fragmentary Interlude * (AUDIOLOG: 20:00, ZOMBOSS_TEST_LAB) * Blooregard and the Minion * You're Welcome but it's Pink Sheep hacking in Berry Rush Fake/Troll Chapters * Last Hurrah [FINALE] * Lido Deck [Chapter 22] * Simpiose Destruction Chapter/Genocide Ending Music Several pieces from other games, such as Kirby Planet Robobot and The LEGO Movie ''are used in the ''TCC as themes for the event's characters. * E Gadd's Theme from Luigi's Mansion is used during dramatic or tense moments. * Four Part Plan from Portal 2 is used as the Tower's theme. * "Greetings This Is Dr. Zomboss Speaking" is used for Lord Business, Pink Sheep, and Dr. Zomboss. * "The Noble Haltmann" from Kirby Planet Robobot. In additional, several other pieces of original music from PvZ Garden Warfare or The LEGO Movie were created for the event. Trivia * During this channel event, the description of the videos is "I order you to read the channel description". ** After President Business's takeover in "An announcement from your new leader" (which was alluded to in "Infiltrate The Office", the catchphrase is "Please read the channel description for glorious profit." * "Middle Zealand" is the only PMCC video have the reference of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. See also Category:Channel events Category:Story arcs